1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of data retrieval and transfer, and more particularly, to the retrieval and transfer of demographic information and other information relating to an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
When purchasing goods or services, consumers routinely provide information which can identify those consumers to the goods or service provider (merchant). For example, a consumer is typically asked to provide a merchant, such as a medical professional, with the following personal information: first name, middle name, last name, street address, city, state, zip code, telephone number, date of birth, email address, medical history, insurance information, and the like.
Conventional merchant data management systems typically require a consumer to manually fill out a questionnaire or a form to provide the aforementioned information. An employee of the merchant can then take the form from the consumer and manually enter the information into the merchant's system, whether that system is a paper based filing system such as an appointment book, or an electronic system implemented as a computer program. For example, if a consumer visits a physician or other medical service provider, the consumer likely will be required to fill out a form supplying the doctor with the consumer's relevant personal information and medical history. Having obtained the consumer's personal information, but before processing a transaction, the medical service provider typically will obtain that consumer's insurance information so that the bill for services rendered can be properly submitted to the insurer. Accordingly, the medical service provider must initiate a second process of verifying the consumer's insurance benefits through the consumer's insurance carrier.
Still, conventional systems for collecting consumer information, such as the systems mentioned above, can have disadvantages. For instance, manually and repetitiously providing consumer information on a paper form can become cumbersome for the consumer. Notably, even if a consumer has filled out a form for a particular merchant in the past, that merchant may periodically ask the patron to fill out another form to update the consumer's information within the merchant's system. Continuing with the previous example, a patient typically will visit a general medical practitioner before seeing a specialist. At the general practitioner's office, the patient will need to provide the general practitioner with various forms of personal, medical, and insurance information. Then, the general practitioner will need to obtain and verify the patient's insurance information with the patient's insurer. Upon being referred to and visiting a specialist, that patient again will have to provide the same information to the specialist. If that patient checks into a hospital on the advice of the specialist, the hospital, similar to the general practitioner, will need to obtain and verify the patient's insurance information with the patient's insurer. Still, if follow up treatment is necessary after a hospital visit, for example physical therapy, that therapist also will need to obtain and verify the patient's insurance information. Thus, for each doctor, specialist, or medical service provider to which a patient is referred, that patient must repetitiously provide the same personal, medical, and insurance information to the medical services provider. Adding to the redundancy, each medical service provider must not only obtain the patient's insurance information, but also verify that information with the patient's insurer.
Another disadvantage of conventional systems for collecting consumer information can be that the process of collecting, entering, and maintaining such information can become cumbersome for the merchant as well. While maintaining such consumer information can be beneficial to the merchant, maintaining accurate and timely records also places a burden on the merchant. For example, the merchant must devote resources to collecting, entering, and maintaining the consumer information. Another disadvantage of conventional methods of data management can be the risk of human error involved when the consumer fills out an information form, or when a merchant employee manually enters the consumer information into the merchant's system. Still, other human factors can lead to errors when consumer information is entered into a merchant system. For example, the illegible handwriting of a consumer can lead to an employee entering incorrect information into the merchant system.